Yes Sire
by Laurabeast
Summary: This is a little Merlin and Arthur smut. I did change a scene from earlier in the show to be more to my liking as well. There's a tiny bit of Gwaine and Merlin, but that was just some smutty fun.


**Mostly it's just smut, but I hope you like it.**

"Search your heart, you know who he loves." Merlin said.

He had to convince her or Arthur was doomed.

"I know no such thing. I will watch him fight, and even cheer him on, but that is all I can do for him. I won't suffer his ridicule a second time today." Gwen said with a firm shake of her head.

"But, he needs you." Gwen looked away from him, the guilt plain on her face, almost as plain as the resolution not to help.

"Really? After everything he's done to help you, that I've done. Fine, I'll figure out how to save him my own self!" Merlin couldn't believe her, Arthur had always been there for them. He rushed to his room, yanking out his spell book.

He found the spell he hoped would work, standing up and reciting the incantation and doubling over in pain. His bones shifted and cracked, turning his boney, angular figure into that of the soft featured Gwen. He looked down at himself with a little shudder of disturbance. His body felt wrong, but what else could he do. Hopefully kissing the likeness of his true love would be enough.

"Ah, finally come to wish me luck? I really don't think I need it anymore." Arthur tugged at his clothes, a smug look on his stupid face. This had better work.

"No, Arthur I have not come to wish you luck." He tried to sound as much like Gwen as he could manage.

"Well honestly that's rather rude." Arthur looked hurt by the words, but he it didn't dampen his magically high spirits.

"Then let me make amends." He took a deep breath, all but charging Arthur, and pressing his lips to those of his prince. He didn't respond for a moment, but when the spell broke, he wrapped his arms around Merlin in the guise of Gwen. Merlin was surprised how gentle he was.

His lips tasting faintly of salt, and honey mead while they caressed his own; his calloused hands stroking the small of his back slightly, the other cradled his head. He was lightheaded from the thrill of it.

Arthur pulled back, a hint of a smile upon his lips. Merlin knew the second the spell had fully dissipated, as Arthur's face twisted in sudden, shocking agony.

"What am I doing?" His voice shuddered from the pain of his wounds, but he didn't cry out. Merlin had known he wouldn't, Arthur was too proud to show weakness in front of Gwen.

"You're in a fight, to the death. You're losing." Shock overwhelmed his pain for a moment.

"Bu…" Arthur couldn't even form the word before Merlin cut him off.

"There's no time to explain." He stroked Arthur's jaw in what he hoped would be a comforting way while he was Gwen. He had often imagined doing so before, and was pleased to finally have an excuse.

"Just live for me Arthur, that's all I ask." He couldn't believe it worked, he wanted to stay, to bask in this small moment of being the one to hold Arthur's affection, but he had to leave and come back in as himself to help Arthur with his armor.

"Good luck." He leaned over and stole one last kiss, just a small chaste peck honestly, but it was more than Merlin had ever expected to have. He left as quickly as he could, rounding the tent and dispelling his enchantment.

"Where have you been?" Arthur said as soon as he spotted Merlin entering, Merlin produced a small jar from behind his back.

"Getting you this, it will help with the pain. You took some good hits out there. You do know the point is to win right?" Merlin didn't hesitate to cross the tent, and hike up Arthur's shirt. Arthur swatted him in the back of the head, but didn't stop him from rubbing the thick, course paste over his badly bruised side.

"He is a king Merlin it wouldn't do to best him too quickly. I wouldn't want to wound his pride." Merlin chuckled at Arthur's quick excuse.

"Right, of course. There's no way he's beating you into the ground, you're just being noble." Merlin had to work to suppress his sneaky little smirk.

"Merlin. Shut up." He scowled at the slight wizard, but it only made Merlin's smile grow. Arthur jostled him away, picking up his armor. Merlin helped him don it in the silence of suppressed laughter.

"Merlin, if anything should happen to me look after Gwen, the world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but she's not dispensable to me." Arthur knew his words to be true. He loved Gwen, more than any woman before her, an he hoped that one day that love would overshadow the love he felt for his lanky manservant. Why he could not love one who would be deemed appropriate in the eyes of his father he would never know.

"You did what? That shouldn't have even worked, your magic must be powerful indeed if you could mimic the connection between souls." Gaius said from his place at the table later that day.

"What? I didn't. It was just a simple polymorph spell." Merlin was sure he hadn't done anything as powerful as Gaius was implying.

"Well you must have. It would be the only thing that would have worked." Gaius said. Merlin frowned, but said nothing more, he had nothing to add. He didn't know why it had worked.

The question plagued Merlin endlessly, but soon it fell to the back of his mind. He took to sometimes joining Gwaine in the taverns. One evening they had invibed quite a copious amount of mead.

"He's a complete clot-pole! Without me he would have lost his head years ago, but do I ever get any thanks? No! A simple word of appreciation is all I ask." Merlin was souced and he knew it, but he didn't think Gwaine would hold that against him.

"You really love him don't you?" Gwaine spoke the words into his tankard of mead. Merlin sputtered out his own.

"What? No! I… is it really that obvious?" His ears turned red with blush, and his voice lowered to a mumble when he relented to the truth.

"No, not when you aren't falling down drunk at least. Is it just him, or is it other men you fancy as well?" Gwaine had never sounded so serious, not when he wasn't talking to a woman at least.

"It varies, in my hometown there was someone. Will, but he died, but there were women too. Freya, she… It seems my affections come with a death sentence. I suppose it's good that I can't say anything to Arthur." Merlin had fallen into a somber state, Gwaine threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders with a beaming smile.

"Nonsense! Have you ever lain with either?" Gwaine was much closer now, the sent of mead heavy on his breath, but not altogether unpleasant.

"No." Merlin said with a laugh, Gwaine leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over the shell of Merlin's ear.

"Would you like to?" His beard tickled when he spoke, and it made Merlin a bit giddy. No one had ever truly shown him outright affection in public. He knew to Gwaine this was little more than a diversion, but it was nice to feel desirable.

"I would at that." Merlin leaned into Gwaine's strong arms, he pulled them up from their barstools, leading them to his chambers. Gwaine's hands were clumsy, but gentle while they fumbled the two of them out of their clothes. His lips were rough against the soft skin, his bead leaving red marks in it's wake.

"You taste like blackberries Merlin. Who knew you would be so delicious?" The deep timber in his voice sent a shiver through Merlin. His calloused hands raked down Gwaine's powerful back, one slipping down to cup him through his trousers, while the other tangled in his hair, deepening their kiss.

You taste just as I knew you would." Merlin spoke the words against his lips, imagining that Arthur would taste the same.

"And do like the taste of a knight on your lips? Would you like to taste more of one?" His voice held a cheeky tone, one that only Gwaine could manage in such an intimate setting. Merlin groaned.

"Oh yes!" He nipped at Gwaine's jaw, swiping his tongue along the hollow of his throat. Gwaine arched his neck to give him better access, letting out a moan of pleasure.

"You do have a wicked tongue don't you." Gwaine was practically growling now, his member stiff against Merlin's palm.

"You've no idea." Merlin dropped to his knees, taking Gwaine into his mouth. Gwaine's knees went weak, and his eyes threatened to roll back into his head. He braced himself against his open door, grabbing Merlin by the hair.

"Merlin!" The man in question swallowed him down to the base, one hand on his throat to keep it relaxed. Will had taught him how to do it, but they had never gone further than that.

"On the bed! Now!" Gwaine's commanding tone made Merlin's cock twitch with anticipation. He released Gwaine with a wet pop.

"Yes sir." He cocked off with a cheeky grin, Gwaine slapped his ass while he scrambled up to the bed.

"And lose your trousers." He followed close behind him, kicking off his own. Merlin shucked the last of his clothes off hastily.

"Top or bottom?" Gwaine had no particular preference, but he wanted Merlin to enjoy this. Merlin bit his lip, he didn't know which to choose. He wanted to burry his cock in someone, but he wanted to be filled up just as much. With Arthur he knew it would be him on the bottom if he were anywhere.

"Couldn't we do both?" He was hesitant to ask, he didn't know if he could hold back long enough to accomplish it.

"We can do anything you want Merlin, for as long as you want. What are friends for after all?" Gwaine enjoyed the blush his teasing aroused, he knew how Merlin felt, and though Gwaine loved him, he was not in love with him, and he wanted to assure that Merlin knew that.

"Could we… could we start with me on the bottom?" Merlin rose to his knees, Gwaine smirked, pulling Merlin onto his lap.

"You can bottom on top, the best of both worlds. Plus you'll be able to set the pace." Merlin was touched by his thoughtfulness even in his state of inebriation. Merlin rutted against his length.

"Will it hurt?" Merlin kept his eyes on Gwaine's chest, unable to meet his eyes. Gwaine reached over and snatched a flask of oil from his bedside table.

"A bit I'm afraid, but we can go as slow as you want." He dipped his finger into the oil, reaching down and slicking Merlin's hole before working into him.

"Gwaine!" His name fell from Merlin's lips in exhilaration when Gwaine's fingers found his prostate.

"Relax Merlin." Gwaine whispered, leaning up to pepper his flushed skin with a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Merlin melted into his touch, writhing on top of him, desperate for release.

"Please!" Gwaine answered his pleading mewles by lifting him up and sheathing him slowly upon his sizable member. Merlin let out a hiss, tensing up at the ache the shear size of him wrought.

Gwaine hushed him, wrapping his arms around his slim waist, and pressing his lips to Merlin's. Gwaine didn't move, more than willing to wait for him to adjust. He wrapped his rough hand around Merlin's cock, still slick with oil, pumping him slowly. Soon Merlin was rocking into his thrusts.

"Arthur!" Merlin shot his load across Gwaine's chest, crumpling like a paper doll into Gwaine's strong arms. He trust up a few more times, spilling inside him. Merlin reveled in the sensation of being filled, and Gwaine didn't mind one bit that Merlin had let Arthur's name slip. He just wanted to provide the boy with some release while getting a little of his own.

"Next time I'll keep on my Pendragon red tunic for you." Gwaine enjoyed teasing him almost as much as he did holding him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin hated the idea of hurting Gwaine. He was one of his closest friends, Gwaine just laughed.

"No need for that. You know this doesn't change anything between us Merlin. You're my friend, and I yours. You love Arthur, and I do not love you in such a way, I can assure you, but you are a delicious diversion. Does that bother you?" Gwaine said, his beard tickled Merlin's neck as he did.

"No, I'm relieved actually. It means I can keep doing this," Merlin rocked forward, sending a jolt of pleasure through Gwaine. "Without feeling guilty."

The night held very little sleep for the two of them. By the time they did fall asleep they could have both been counted as sober. Merlin should have gone back to his chambers, he knew that, but he couldn't muster the strength in his limbs to do so. He had convinced himself he would lay in Gwaine's arms only until he could feel his toes again.

"Gwaine have you seen Merlin?" Arthur's voice hit them as the door opened. Even half asleep, and hung over Gwaine snatched up his blanket, covering Merlin's somewhat red, and very bare ass.

"Get out you clot-pole!" Gwaine threw the candle from his bedside at Arthur, but the damage had already been done. Under any other circumstances a candle hitting Arthur smack in the face would have been comical, but in this moment all Merlin felt was panic, and fear.

"Arthur." Merlin's whisper of his name snapped him from his horrified trance, and he peeled his eyes from Merlin and Gwaine's naked form.

"My armor needs polishing Merlin, what you do when you're done with your work is none of my business, but that doesn't excuse you from your duties." Merlin had never heard Arthur's voice sound so cold.

"Yes sire." Merlin scrambled to find his clothes, but Gwaine crossed his arm, fixing Arthur with a hard stare.

"At least let him eat first, we're both enormously hung over." Arthur met his glare and then some.

"He should be more discriminating in the company he keeps then. You can muck out my stables when you're done as well." Arthur turned and left, shaking with rage that he could not show.

"I'll help you with the stables when I'm done getting battered at training. He really is a plinker when he's mad." Gwaine said, crawling out of bed with no shame, or care that his door was open, and his clothes scattered on the floor.

"You don't have to. I never wanted him to see that. I knew I could never tell him how I feel, not while he was happy with Gwen, but now he's really mad. It's good, it means he cares who I'm sleeping with, but it does complicate you, for last night Gwaine, despite the morning." Merlin said. He dressed while trying to stay out of the view of the door. Gwaine passed him a fine Pendragon red tunic.

"He likes you in red. You can change ibefore you muck out the stables, but you can keep it." Gwaine left Merlin with a smile despite his aching head, he did after all have to get to training. Arthur took a great pleasure in fighting Gwaine that morning.

"You shouldn't take out your jealousy on Merlin." Gwaine managed to get the words out through ragged breaths. He and Arthur both stood sweating buckets, and panting for air after an afternoon of sparing.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" Arthur had long ago mastered self-denial, it would be easy to maintain his pretence. Wouldn't it?

"We were drunk, he cried out someone else's name most the night." Gwaine said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Whose?" Arthur didn't even recall telling his mouth to speak.

"I won't betray Merlin's trust by telling you that, and you know it, you prat." Gwaine jostled him the side, winning a stumble from the tired Arthur.

"I'm the prat? I'm the one with an image of the two of you naked, I've never seen a more revolting image in my life. I'm the one who should be sour. Do you even love him?" Arthur said, Gwaine crossed his sore arms in frustration. If they would just talk to one another none of this would have happened.

"He knows exactly what last night was for the both of us."

"He gives himself too easily, and when he does it, he does it completely. If you hurt him I'll string you up." Arthur was deathly serious, he would not stand to see his closest friend hurt, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"I can assure you that I am not the one who keeps breaking his heart." Gwaine snatched up his sword, returning it to his sheath so he could keep his promise to help Merlin muck out the stables.

"What is that supposed to mean? Who is?" Arthur grabbed Gwaine's shoulder, anger at this unknown person clear in his features.

"Nothing sire." He brushed Arthur off, leaving before he could question him further.

Merlin dreaded stepping into Arthur's room, he wore the Pendragon red tunic Gwaine had given him in hopes that it would help put Arthur in a better mood. He stepped in, expecting to see him and Gwen waiting for their breakfast, but instead it was only Arthur sitting on the side of his bed, haunched over in distress.

"What's wrong?" Merlin couldn't have stopped himself from asking if his life depended on it. He would gladly take Arthur's ire if it would help him through his troubles.

"Have I… have I been the one who puts that look on your face? That sad, hopeless look you have sometimes." Merlin was shocked he had even noticed, he had thought he hid his feelings rather well.

"Arthur."

"Do you love Gwaine?" He finally looked up at him.

"Yes, as a friend, a brother even, but I'm not in love with him. We were drunk, it was solace, nothing more. He knows that." Merlin did what he could to be honest without revealing his own affections for Arthur.

"And are you in love with me?" The words were so quiet Merlin had to wonder if he had imagined them.

"Yes." His hands shook so violently that he was forced to set the breakfast trey down before he dropped it. The silence drug on so long it was hard for Merlin to breathe.

"I know you don't feel the same, I've always known. I should have never…" Merlin's words stuck in his throat when Arthur got to his feet, invading his space in two long strides. He leaned past him, closing the door with a metallic click of the lock closing as well.

"You were always have been an idiot." Arthur pulled him in, leaning his head against Merlin's.

"Are you saying…" he didn't want to finish his question, too afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, you simpleton." Arthur's lips met his, and Merlin melted into him, desperate for more. His hands went straight for the hem of Arthur's tunic, sliding them up his flushed skin, flicking his thumb over Arthur's nipples while he removed the offending garment. They broke their kiss only a moment to let him yank it over his head.

"Clothes Merlin. Now!" Merlin was all too happy to comply. His deft hands removed both their clothes quicker than he even thought possible. Arthur wrapped his strong hands around the both of them. Merlin's cock only slightly shorter than the king's while he worked them against each other.

Precum slicked down their cocks from the thrill of his touch. Merlin shifted them slowly towards the bed, his eyes never leaving the hypnotic strokes of Arthur's hands. To Merlin's shock he found himself pushed to sit on the bed, and Arthur dropped to his knees. When Arthur's pouting lips wrapped around Merlin's throbbing member her was sure he would spill into his mouth without so much as a flick of the king's tongue.

"Arthur!" He tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair, trying to stop himself from fucking into his mouth. Arthur bobbed his head, swallowing him down past the back of his throat with only a slight struggle. It didn't take long for Merlin to cry out, shooting his load into Arthur's waiting mouth. Arthur sputtered and gagged, but swallowed down every drop save for the tiny bit that dribbled down his chin.

Merlin chuckled, half dazed from his release. He wiped the bit of cum from his face, but Arthur snatched his hand before her could wipe it on his bed spread. Arthur sucked Merlin's finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it, and lapping up the last vestiges of Merlin's pleasure.

"I like seeing me king on his knees for me." Merlin gave a cocky languid smile, Arthur prowled up Merlin's body, grabbing him by the waist and flipping him over.

"Now it's your turn on your knees Merlin." Arthur slicked his cock with his spit, and Merlin's cum.

"After all you need to be punished." Arthur yanked his ass into the air, thrusting into him with no warning. Merlin cried out in pain, glad for the events of the night before which had prepared him, at least somewhat, for Arthur's invasion of his body. Arthur stilled, with his cock burried balls deep in Merlin's ass.

He slid his hands up Merlin's chest, pulling him to sit up so his back was flush against Arthur's powerful chest. He nipped at Merlin's neck, leaving deep purple love bites from his jaw to his shoulder on either side. Merlin mewled in desperation, rutting back into Arthur's cock. Arthur tweaked his serving boy's nipples, letting one hand dip down to Merlin's dripping cock.

"You're already hard for me again Merlin. Tell me, did Gwaine fill you up the way I do? Did he let you cum in his ass? Did you cry out my name when he fucked you? Tell me!" Arthur thrust into him hard with each question.

"No! Oh God Arthur, yes, yes! I called out your name every time I came." Merlin struggled to keep his cock in check. He would be the one to have to clean these bed sheets.

"Now you'll cum when I tell you, and not a second before!" Arthur squeezed his left hand around the base of Merlin's cock to insure his order was followed, all the while stroking it with his right.

"Oh God! Arthur, please!" He was shuddering with his shackled orgasm, unable to finsh, trapped at the precipice.

"Do you want me to cum in you ass, or your mouth Merlin? Answer and I'll let you cum." Arthur had remarkable control so close to his own release.

"My ass, my ass please, cum inside me. Fill me up my king!" Merlin's please fueled his orgasm. Arthur came hard in Merlin's ass, moving his hand from the base of Merlin's cock, to cup the tip, catching every drop of Merlin's cum. Arthur raised his cum soaked hand to Merlin's lips.

"Lick it clean, but don't you dare swallow. I want to taste you on my tongue." Arthur's order sent a shiver through Merlin's ragged, sated frame. Merlin lapped up the cum from Arthur's hand, the salty tang of his own spendings over his calloused fingers giving Merlin a sick thrill. As soon as he finished Arthur threw him down on the bed, his tongue probing Merlin's mouth.

Arthur spit their combined fluids into his hand, working it over his cock, and milking the last few drops of cum from leaned over, smearing the cum on to Merlin's lips. His pink tongue shot out, tasting his pleasure. Merlin shot up, sucking his softening cock into his mouth, tasting his cum, and his ass on Arthur was strange, but thrilling. Arthur shuddered, his head falling back against his headboard.

Merlin whispered a spell around his cock, his eyes glowing behind his hooded lids for only a moment. Both their cocks perked up at his incantation, just a small regeneration spell, but it would let them go all day an night. Arthur fisted his hands in Merlin's hair, fucking forcefully into his mouth. Merlin routine hand to his throat, taking him all the way down, and swallowing around his head.

Arthur let out a cry of shear bliss at the action. Merlin worked his hand over Arthur's balls, slicking his fingers on the spit and cum that pooled there before rimming Arthur's hole. Merlin sent a jolt of magic through Arthur, echoing the pleasure of each stroke of his tongue, and thrust his finger inside of him. Arthur could do nothing but quiver beneath his touch while Merlin's magic held back his release.

He sent vibration from his fingertips with his magic, giving his throat a hum, and Arthur's prostate the most blinding pleasure Arthur had ever felt. He was on the brink of pain it felt so good, Merlin finally let him cum, holding his cum in his mouth as he had done with his own. He sat up, positioning his cock by Arthur's hole, removing his fingers with an undignified squelch.

"Merlin, no I can't take anymore." Arthur whispered, but his eyes dared Merlin to prove him wrong as he often did. Merlin let Arthur's cum drip slowly from his lips to his cock, enjoying how Arthur watched in rapture as he worked his thick member with Arthur's spendings.

"But I can. Would you have me stop before I came inside your virgin hole?" Merlin punctuated each word with a slow stroke of his cock.

"No." Arthur's affirmation was small, almost fearful, but it was enough. Merlin sunk slowly into Arthur's tight ass. He squeezed Merlin almost unbearably, and he stopped with his balls tickling his crack.

"For Christ sake Merlin, you're splitting me in two!" Arthur had his hands white knuckling the sheets, which had long since been soiled. Merlin's eyes shimmered, and his cock began to vibrate ever so slightly.

"You only have to admit defeat and I can stop." Merlin said with a cheeky smirk, and a cock of his brow.

"You could never best me Merlin." Arthur bucked into him, winning a groan of pleasure from Merlin. He drew his finger over Arthur's cock, rousing it to it's full length before pumping it with his cum and spit soaked hands. He fucked into Arthur hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust, and keeping them both from cumming with his magic while simultaneously heightening their pleasure.

When it got to the point of unbearable bliss Merlin released them. Merlin came deep inside Arthur's hole while Arthur shot messily over the both of them. Painting their chests with his cum.

"Now lick it up my king." Merlin fell back on to the bed, and much to his surprise Arthur leaned over, languidly lapping up his cum from Merlin's chest. Merlin did the same for Arthur, and they met in the middle for a cum salted kiss.

"If you ever let another man touch what is mine I will have them banished Merlin, and tie you in the stables naked so I could fuck your wet and eager hole whenever I wanted without giving you release. Do you understand me Merlin?" Arthur fixed him with a hard, somewhat unfocussed glare that belayed his lazy grin.

"Yes sire."

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
